This new R13 grant application requests a one-time funding to partially defray travel cost of the organizers, invited speakers, and young investigators and to pay for publicity of a 2-day symposium entitled "Bioactive Food Components, Alternative Medicine and Cancer Chemoprevention: Recent Advances" to be held in Crete, Greece on 11-13 October, 2007. This symposium is sponsored by a major international cancer research conference organized by Dr. Demetrios Spandidos (12th World Congress on Advances in Oncology and 10th International Symposium on Molecular Medicine; www.spandidos.com). This grant application may be considered for co-funding by the National Cancer Institute and the National Center for Complimentary and Alternative Medicine since the overall theme of the symposium complements mission of both the institutes. The overall theme of this symposium touches on unique facets and diverse topics at the forefront of cancer chemoprevention research, including cancer chemoprevention using bioactive food components, combination chemoprevention, inflammation and cancer prevention as well as cancer prevention using complimentary and alternative medicine products. These research topics share conjoined areas of interests and this symposium will allow basic researchers and clinicians with a primary interest in cancer chemoprevention to communicate novel, unpublished research data. Such sharing of data in an informal environment certainly contributes to the development of novel collaborations. Moreover, experts in specific subspecialties essential to the future of cancer chemoprevention research will present an overview of the novel findings and current viewpoints in the field, thereby providing directions and guidelines for future studies by researchers and clinicians in the field. We plan to convene a roundtable discussion involving invited experts to review the status of the field as well as to identify key steps necessary to move the cancer chemoprevention research field forward. The theme of our symposium is highly focused and attracts leaders and highly accomplished scientists to discuss promises and challenges in cancer chemoprevention research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]